Doces ou Travessuras
by EddieSwan
Summary: Nem Bella e nem Edward queriam estar naquela festa de halloween, mas os dois mudam de ideia depois que se encontram.


É halloween e já é muito tarde para criançinhas fantasiadas estejam fantasiadas pedindo doces nas portas das casas. Eu fico feliz por isso por que todos os doces que eu tinha eu dei e ficaria chateado por não dar mais doces aquelas criaturinhas.

Eu gostava de pedir doces no Halloween com meu irmão mais novo, mas isso já faz muito tempo e agora como eu sou adulto eu vou a festas onde jovens usam mascaras e perucas idiotas e dançavam e bebiam ate caírem no chão.

E eu estava em uma dessas agora.

Emmett sabia que eu odiava ir á essas festas que sua namorada loira dava, mesmo assim ele e chamou por que sabia que eu gostava de tomar uma boa cerveja e ouvir uma musica legal e principalmente que a melhor amiga dela estaria lá e ele sabia muito bem que eu era louco por ela.

Eu podia muito bem comprar um engradado de cerveja e ouvir musica boa no meu ipod, mas encontrar ela eu só poderia se fosse a essa festa.

E por causa dela que eu estava caminhando pelo meio dessas pessoas desconhecidas. Eu mal havia chegado à festa e já estava procurando por ela antes mesmo de eu perceber. Isso sempre foi uma reação involuntária do meu corpo, quando eu chegava em qualquer lugar que sabia que ela estaria eu a procurava com os olhos ate encontra-la conversando com o seu grupo de amigas de sempre.

Em vários momentos eu me perguntei se eu não estaria agindo como algum tipo de psicopata perseguidor, mas me senti aliviado por perceber que eu estava longe disso já que sequer espionava a vida dela, quando mais seguia seus passos dia e noite.

Não que eu seja uma pessoa qualificada para detectar alguma pessoa que seja psicopata perseguidor, longe disse, eu só acho que eles agem dessa maneira.

Emmett esta ao meu lado enquanto sua namorada ainda distribui cerveja para todos na cozinha, logo Jessica vai ficar no seu lugar para que ela possa aproveitar um pouco da sua própria festa.

- Se você continuar parado aqui Cullen, nunca vai encontrar ela no meio desse monte de gente. – Emmett disse enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida.

- Queria saber do que você esta falando. – eu respondi na defensiva.

- Eu sei que você veio por causa da Swan, vai atrás dela e fica com ela de vez antes que outro faça isso por você babaca. – ele rebateu direto como sempre.

- Como se fosse simples não é McCarty. – eu falei entre dentes para ele que apenas de ombros e tornou a tomar mais um gole da sua bebida.

- Só estou falando que agora é a ocasião perfeita para se arriscar, você não precisa puxar um assunto muito longo, apenas um que faça você acabar beijando ela e quem sabe fazer um _Home run,_ se é que você me entende. – ele de cutucou com o cotovelo para enfatizar o que tinha dito.

Eu queria falar que ele não tinha total razão já que estávamos falando de Isabella Swan, mas no fundo eu sabia que eu só saberia se aquilo tudo era verdade se eu tentasse e para tentar eu teria que encontra-la no meio desse pessoal louco.

- Você tem razão. – eu disse suspirando, eu odiava dizer isso por que fazia Emmett parecer muito esperto.

- Vai lá garanhão e conquista sua gatinha com essa lábia que Deus te deu. – ele me empurrou para o meio das pessoas que balançavam seus corpos de maneira descontrolada.

Eu vaguei por todos os cômodos da casa, passando por varias pessoas pelo caminho e perguntando a elas e elas haviam visto Isabella Swan em algum lugar. Depois de muito procurar eu finalmente a encontrei no quintal dos fundos da casa, onde havia mais calmaria.

Mesmo usando uma peruca rosa ridícula e plumas estarem em volta do seu pescoço eu poderia reconhecê-la de quilômetros de distancia. Sua pele branca estava ainda mais pálida por causa do brilho da lua que estava alta, seus cabelos longos deviam estar escondidos por baixo da peruca, seu corpo esbelto estava apoiado no parapeito da varanda e como ela estava distraída e eu acho que seria um bom momento para me aproximar.

Com passos silenciosos eu caminhei ate o seu lado, ela se assustou e se virou olhando para mim e depois ficando um pouco mais calma.

- Desculpe. – eu pedi delicadamente.

- Não tem problema eu só estava distraída. – ela sorriu e eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido. – Você é aquele amigo do namorado da Rose não é? O Edward.

Ela sabia o meu nome, eu podia ir embora feliz só de saber isso.

- Sou sim, você é Bella Swan. – eu respondi olhando para seu lindo rosto, ela mordeu os lábios rosados.

- Eu não te vejo muito com ele ultimamente. – Ela disse e eu respondi.

- Eu tenho tido um pouco de trabalho com a faculdade e não tenho tido tempo para sair.

- Que curso você faz? – perguntou e eu fiquei feliz com sua súbita curiosidade.

- Medicina. – respondi orgulhoso.

- Nossa deve ser muito difícil. – ela ficou de frente para mim, eu fiz o mesmo.

- Por que você esta aqui sozinha e não esta lá dentro com os seus amigos? – perguntei.

- Eu não sou muito chegada e esses ambientes, na verdade eu só quero ir para o meu apartamento, mas Rosalie que me trouxe e eu moro a algumas quadras daqui e esta tão tarde pra voltar a pé sozinha. - ela explicou e eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão.

- Se você quiser eu posso te levar, eu estou de carro. – eu ofereci, senti minhas mãos começarem a soar só de ideia de Bella e eu no mesmo carro.

- Seria muito gentil da sua parte. – ela disse docemente – Você esperar eu me despedir das garotas?

- Sem problema, pode ir. – eu sorri nervosamente.

Combinamos de nos encontrar na entrada da casa, eu sai primeiro e peguei o meu carro que estava estacionado um pouco longe da casa já que quando cheguei tinham vários outros carros estacionados na beira da calçada.

Não demorou muito e Bella apareceu, ela havia tirado sua peruca rosa e seu cabelo estava solto e balançado por causa do vendo. Ela ainda tinha as plumas em volta do seu pescoço.

- Pronto? – perguntei abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela, ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e sentou no banco do passageiro.

Durante todo o caminho para o prédio onde Bella morava nos conversamos sobre coisas que gostamos, eu descobri que ela e eu temos muitos gostos parecidos e que ela me surpreendeu com alguns tipos de gostos que ela tinha.

Eu me surpreendi quando ela disse que não faz nenhum tipo de dieta para manter seu corpo no lugar, ela sempre amou comer besteira e nunca deixou de comer nenhuma delas por que tinha medo de engordar. Eu lhe contei que se não fosse minha paixão pela medicina eu teria optado por fazer musica ela com seu jeito encantador me fez prometer que um dia mostraria algumas das minhas composições para ela.

Quando parei o carro em frente ao prédio onde ela morava o carro ficou em total silencio, ela não indicou que iria sair do carro e eu não queria que ela saísse do mesmo.

- você quer entrar? – perguntou olhando pela janela do carro – podíamos tomar um café e continuar conversando.

Eu me surpreendi com seu convite, mas eu seria completamente louco se não aceitasse. Então desliguei o carro e me virei para ela.

- Seria maravilhoso continuar conversando com você Bella. – eu disse e seu sorriso ficou mais largo ainda.

Nós saímos do carro e caminhos um do lado do outro para dentro do prédio, o porteiro a cumprimentou de forma gentil e nos entramos no elevador que estava vazio. Enquanto estávamos no elevador ela falava que preferiu morar em um prédio perto da universidade do que no seu dormitório pelo simples fato de não conseguir se dar bem com sua colega de quarto, ela era fofoqueira e vivia mexendo nas suas coisas, além do fato dela de não haver privacidade.

O elevador parou quando chegamos ao andar certo, eu coloquei repousei minha mão na base da sua coluna e a acompanhei ate o seu apartamento. Ela se atrapalhou com as chaves quando foi abrir a porta, mas não demorou muito para estarmos dentro do apartamento.

- Eu vou pegar cervejas para gente beber, pode se sentar. – ela colocou sua bolsa na mesinha de centro e caminhou ate uma porta que eu deduzi ser a cozinha.

Eu aproveitei que ela tinha saído da sala e olhei melhor o cômodo. Era um apartamento não muito grande, mas com certeza é o maior que o meu. Na sala tinham dos sofás, um de dois e outro de três lugares, uma mesinha de centro, uma estante com a televisão e outros eletrônicos. Havia também muitos porta-retratos espalhados pela sala, eu peguei um deles e vi que era uma foto de Bella e um homem de bigode que a abraçava de forma envergonhada.

- Esse é o meu pai. – sua voz doce soou atrás de mim me fazendo pular de susto, eu coloquei o porta-retratos no lugar e me virei para encarar o par de chocolates que eram seus olhos.

- Ele mora perto daqui? – perguntei.

- Ele ainda mora em Forks. – ela disse sorrindo – ele me visita às vezes, mas como ele ainda trabalha como chefe de policia de lá, é muito raro ele vir ate aqui e passar grandes quantidades de tempo.

- Você sente muita falta dele? – perguntei tocando seu braço levemente, seu corpo estava muito próximo do meu e eu queria toca-lo o máximo que eu conseguisse.

- Eu às vezes vou vê-lo no fim de semana, mas não é com tanta frequência. – ela suspirou e se afastou sentando no sofá, eu me sentei ao seu lado. – não gosto de ir a Forks sozinha de carro.

- Você poderia ir com alguém. – sugeri, ela me passou uma lata de cerveja enquanto bebia um pouco da sua própria latinha.

- Quem sabe. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Conversamos sobre um monte de coisas conforme as horas foram passando, ela me falou mais sobre seu pai e sua mãe e como era sua vida em Forks antes dela se mudar para Seattle. Também falamos um pouco sobre a minha família e ela ficou surpresa de eu ser de Chicago, eu não entendi muito bem por que.

A cada minuto que eu passava com ela eu sentia que eu queria beija-la cada vez mais, seus lábios eram tão lindos e perfeitos, prontos para ser beijados. E quando ela os mordia então? Eu sentia que deveria ser os meus dentes ali no lugar dos dela, eu deveria estar mordendo aqueles lábios.

Estávamos bem juntos no sofá da sua sala de estar, já tínhamos tomando algumas latas de cerveja e eu já sentia minha cabeça um pouco zonza. Eu estava com meu braço por cima dos seus ombros e sua mão estava apoiada no meu peito enquanto ela falava da sua época de escola.

- Mike Newton era o meu pior pesadelo. – ela começou – ele vivia me chamando pra sair e ate me beijou no baile e eu dei um soco que ele quebrou.

- UAU, muito valentona você. – eu disse surpreso, suas mãos pareciam tão delicadas. Nunca imaginei que ela bateria em alguém. – me lembre de nunca tentar beijar você a força.

- Se você quiser eu deixo você me beijar. – ela sussurrou baixinho, eu olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados. Bella se encolheu um pouco e vi suas bochechas brancas ficarem vermelhas.

- Seria uma honra beija-la. – eu disse pegando seu queixo e erguendo seu rosto, olhei no fundo de seus olhos castanhos como chocolate e vi neles o mesmo desejo que o meu.

- Então beija. – ela disse fechando os olhos, eu coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha e aproximei seu rosto do meu.

Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, foi como se um milhão de fogos de artifício tivessem explodindo. Eu me senti como se fosse o meu primeiro beijo, somente um roçar de lábios calmo e ritmado, um beijo simples e mesmo assim carregado de sentimento.

Ficamos algum tempo apenas dessa maneira, roçando os lábios ate que nós sentimos que precisamos de mais contado. Sua mão foi para os meus ombros enquanto as minhas foram para suas costas fazendo um leve carinho. Nossas línguas se enroscaram e o beijo se tornou mais intenso, suas mãos subiram dos meus ombros para minha nuca e puxou os fios de cabelo que existiam ali, eu agarrei sua cintura com firmeza.

Quando o ar se fez necessário nós nos separamos e encostamos nossas testas, ela correu seus dedos pelo meu maxilar enquanto dava um sorriso envergonhado, eu respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Eu esperei tanto por isso. – eu disse buscando ar.

- Somos dois. – ela sussurrou – é tão bom, eu acho que quero mais.

- Eu acho que quero muito mais. – eu beijei seus lábios de novo, suas mãos puxaram minha cabeça para mais perto da sua me obrigando a beija-la.

Seus lábios são macios como ceda e sinto que se não beija-los eles iriam desaparecer, então eu a beijei com vontade provando o sabor da sua boca que apesar de toda a cerveja era refrescante como menta.

Nós acabamos deitados no sofá trocando beijos e caricias, minhas mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo adorando cara centímetro da pele sedosa, suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu tórax e costas, seu toque arrepiava toda a minha pele deixando uma rastro de fogo que estava me deixando louco.

- Bella. – eu praticamente gemi seu nome quando consegui desgrudar sua boca da minha, ela olhou para meu rosto com atenção – é melhor pararmos por aqui, eu não vou conseguir me controlar.

- Não se controle. – ela disse puxando minha camisa – tudo que eu menos quero é que você se controle Edward. – ela puxou meu rosto e pressionou seus lábios contra meu pescoço o chupando me deixando ainda mais excitado. – Vamos para o quarto. – ela sugeriu e eu apenas balancei a cabeça e afirmação.

Nós saímos do sofá e fomos de mãos dadas para o seu quarto, a porta mal foi aberta e ela me agarrou fechando a porta com o pé. Bella era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas ousada, ela havia feito muitas coisas hoje a noite que eu nunca imaginei que ela faria já que ela sempre parecia ser quieta apesar de rodeada de amigos.

Aos poucos nossas roupas foram tiradas, nossas mãos exploravam nossos corpos aos poucos, ambos nos descobrindo e sentindo sensações maravilhosas.

Começamos a fazer amor de maneira calma e lentamente, nossos corpos se mexiam em um ritmo tranquilo ate que sentimos a necessidade de acelerar ate que ambos estivéssemos totalmente saciados. Meu corpo caiu sobre o seu um pouco cansado, eu virei ficando ao seu lado e ela se aconchegou em mim, sua cabeça repousou em meu peito enquanto eu acariciava suas costas.

- Você é tão bom. – ela murmurou escondendo seu rosto – eu queria mais, mas estou tão cansada.

- Durma. – eu disse firme – estarei aqui quando acordar.

Ela fechou seus olhos e não demorou muito para que ela estivesse em um sono profundo, eu fiquei a observando dormir ate que o sono também me abatesse.

Quando acordei eu senti o cheiro de bacon e ovos o que era bem estranho já que eu não tinha quem cozinhasse para mim. Eu me sentei na cama e olhei ao redor percebendo que aquele quarto estava longe de ser o meu, flashes da noite anterior vieram a minha cabeça um largo sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto. Levantei-me e cantei minha cueca e minha calça vestindo as duas enquanto saia do quarto, me guiei pelo cheio da comida ate chegar a cozinha onde encontrei Bella cozinha vestindo apenas um sua lingerie e a minha camisa que cobria apenas metade da sua calcinha.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. – ela sorriu quando me aproximei, fiquei em duvida se eu a beijava ou apenas ficava parado na porta da cozinha. – você não vai vir aqui e me beijar?

- Eu posso?

- Deve. – ela disse com firmeza, eu me aproximei dela e agarrei sua cintura a puxando para mim e selando nossos lábios em um beijo leve, quando sua boa se afastou de mim ela perguntou – como você dormiu?

- Muito bem e você?

- Maravilhosamente bem, depois do meu presente de halloween. – ela mordeu seu lábio timidamente.

- Presente de halloween? – perguntei confuso.

- Você bobinho, você é o meu presente de halloween, o meu doce. – ela sussurrou ficando na ponta dos pés.

- Sou é? – sorri sentindo o meu ego inflar, ela se afastou de mim e provocou.

- Doces ou travessuras?

- Mas o Halloween foi ontem. – rebati cruzando os braços.

- Sempre é tempo de fazer uma travessura. – ela começou a puxar a camisa por cima da sua cabeça – e eu gosto de brincar de garota travessa.

Eu olhei admirado para seu corpo, eu tinha certeza que nunca me cansaria de fazer uma travessura com ela, ate por que eu podia me considerar um homem travesso.

Se bem que ir aquela festa tinha valido a pena.


End file.
